Minecraft MyStreet Season 1
by PrincessDestinyWriter
Summary: Aphmau and the rest has finished college and now they are moving into a new house. After years of not seeing each other but only their selfs, they gladly unite as friends once again. In the neighborhood, there is Aaron,and many others. This is going to be different from my other stories. For this one, I going to have the characters names on the side for you to know who is talking.
1. The Big Move Part 1

**The Big Move Part 1**

 **Aphmau: "Wow! Katelyn, this is pretty nice for a house."**

 **Katelyn: "I know right. It's awesome."**

 **Kawaii-Chan: "Aphmau-Chan must have skills for choosing houses."**

 **Aphmau: "Maybe, Kawaii-Chan. Let's go inside and check the place out."**

 **Katelyn: "That's right. I going to look around for a bit. See you at lunch!"**

 **Kawaii-Chan: "Kawaii-Chan has to bring the boxes in the house. See you later, Aphmau-Chan."**

 **Aphmau: "Okay. See you girls at lunch."**

 **All: They all walk into the new house.**

 **Aphmau: (She found a room for her and Celeste.) "This room has a master bathroom too."**

 **Kawaii-Chan: (knocking on the door) "Aphmau, these boxes are yours. I leave them outside."**

 **Aphmau: "Thanks a lot, Kawaii-Chan."**

 **Katelyn: "Kawaii-Chan!"**

 **Kawaii-Chan: "What?"**

 **Katelyn: "I'm hungry."**

 **Kawaii-Chan: "Kawaii-Chan will make lunch after she finishes with the boxes."**

 **Katelyn: "Well, you better hurry."**

 **Kawaii-Chan: "Okay, Katelyn-sama."**

 **Aphmau: (looking through the window) "Girls, look at the house next door!"**

 **Katelyn: "Looks like someone is moving into that house."**

 **Kawaii-Chan: "They look very similar to Garroth, Laurance, and Dante."**

 **Aphmau: " Wait a minute, they are** **Garroth, Laurance, and Dante. But what are they doing here?"**

 **Kawaii-Chan: "I don't know. Maybe we can visit them later."**

 **Katelyn: "Sounds fine to me."**

 **Aphmau: (looking at a poster) "My king. I will support you."**

 **Katelyn: (walking into Aphmau's room) "Aphmau, what exactly are you doing?"**

 **Aphmau: (blushing) "Umm, nothing...it's not what you think..."**

 **Katelyn: "Then, why in the world are you blushing?"**

 **Aphmau: "I am?"**

 **Katelyn: "Yes, you are and why are you?"**

 **Aphmau: "I don't know..."**

 **Katelyn: "Oh, yes you do."**

 **Aphmau: "Really?"**

 **Kawaii-Chan: "Katelyn-sama, stop it!"**

 **Katelyn: "Fine, I will stop." (leaves the room)**

 **Kawaii-Chan: "I'm going to make sandwiches."**

 **Aphmau: "Okay, but what kind of sandwich?"**

 **Kawaii-Chan: "Turkey sandwich, I'm going to make a masterpiece."**

 **Aphmau: (walks down the stairs) "Aww, Celeste.."**

 **Kawaii-Chan: (shouting) "Lunch is ready!"**

 **Katelyn: (runs down the stairs) "Thanks a lot. I'm starving."**

 **Door: (knocking) "Hello!"**

 **Kawaii-Chan: "I'll get the door." (grabs the fruit bowl)**

 **Garroth: "Hello, I'm Garroth and it's nice to see you."**

 **Aphmau: (running to the door) "Garroth?"**

 **Garroth: "Aphmau? It is very suprising to see you. How did you end up here?"**

 **Aphmau: "Long story, but how did you even get the house?"**

 **Garroth: "Found it on sale, you know."**

 **Katelyn: "Is that Garroth?"**

 **Aphmau: "Yeah."**

 **Katelyn: (yelling) "Hey, Garroth."**

 **Kawaii-Chan: "Kawaii-Chan almost forgot. Here's a gift." (gives him the fruit bowl)**

 **Garroth: (smiling) "Thanks for the gift. Bye!" (Leaves)**

 **Aphmau: "I going to explore the place." (Leaves also)**


	2. The Big Move Part 2

**The Big Move Part 2**

 **Aphmau: (walking on the sidewalk) "Let's visit house 62."**

 **Aphmau: (knocking) "Is there someone here?"**

 **Aaron: (walking to the door) "Yes, of course."**

 **Aphmau: (surprised) "AARON?"**

 **Aaron: (shocked) "Aphmau? I thought you went to acting school for a another year."**

 **Aphmau: "It was a option. I didn't really like acting that much."**

 **Aaron: "Well, come in."**

 **Aphmau: "Thanks."**

 **Meanwhile...in the guys' house..**

 **Garroth: "Guys, I saw Kawaii-Chan, Aphmau, and Katelyn."**

 **Dante: "Really. Nice, I get one of their hearts to be mine soon."**

 **Garroth and Laurance: (angry) "DANTE! No, we aren't doing that."**

 **Dante: "Why? They are some angels."**

 **Laurance: "DANTE!"**

 **Dante: "Okay."**

 **Garroth: "I'm getting a coffee."**

 **Dante: "I'm going to the girls' house."**

 **Laurance: "Okay. See you later."**

 **Dante: (walking to the girls' house then knocking) "Hello!"**

 **Kawaii-Chan: "Hi Dante!"**

 **Dante: "Is there any chances of me getting Aphmau's heart?"**

 **Kawaii-Chan: "Nope. Aphmau-Chan is exploring the neighborhood."**

 **Dante: "Okay..."**

 **Kawaii-Chan: (sniffing) "OH NO! THE COOKIES ARE BURNING!" (running to the kitchen)**

 **Dante: "Bye." (walks back to his house)**

 **Katelyn: "Kawaii-Chan. Is something burning?"**

 **Kawaii-Chan: "Phew. Nope. My cookies are finished."**

 **Katelyn: "Okay."**

 **Back to Aaron's house...**

 **Aaron: "What should we watch?"**

 **Aphmau: "I don't really know."**

 **Aaron: "How about Frozen?"**

 **Aphmau: "FROZEN! I love Frozen!"**

 **Aaron: "Okay. We'll watch it."**

 **Aphmau: "Yay."**

 **Movie:**

 _ **"Born of cold and winter air.**_

 _ **And mountain rain combing.**_

 _ **This icy force both foul and fair.**_

 _ **Has a frozen heart worth mining."**_

 **Aaron: (confused) "What do they mean?"**

 **Aphmau: "Shhhh! I'll tell you later."**

 **Movie:**

 _ **"Do you want to build a snowman?**_

 _ **Come on, let's go in play.**_

 _ **I never see you anymore."**_

 **Aaron: (even more confused) "Did they lock her inside her room for a year?"**

 **Aphmau: "Just watch the movie?"**

 **A few hours later,**

 **Aaron: "Okay. That was a confusing movie until the end."**

 **Aphmau: "No. It was a awesome movie."**

 **Aaron: "Well for you."**

 **Aphmau: "Okay. What time is it?"**

 **Aaron: (looking at the clock) "3:48 p.m"**

 **Aphmau: "Oh my Irene. DID I SKIP LUNCH?"**

 **Aaron: "Yep. It is past noon."**

 **Aphmau: "I going to call the girls." (picking up her phone)**

 **Aphmau: (calling the girls) "Katelyn, I staying here for two more hours."**

 **Katelyn: "Oh. Hi Aphmau! I was just wondering about you. Okay."**

 **Aphmau: "Thank you so much."**

 **Katelyn: "Bye."**

 **Aphmau: "Bye." (putting down her phone)**

 **Aaron: "What do you want to watch and eat?"**

 **Aphmau: "Pizza. I want to watch Dumbo. The elephant is so cute."**

 **Aaron: Well, let's watch it.**

 **Aphmau: "Okay."**

 **A few hours later,**

 **Aphmau: "I heading home. Bye."**

 **Aaron: "Bye."**

 **At her house,**

 **Aphmau: "What a nice da-"(falling into sleep)**


End file.
